


After Prison

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode 3x14, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Post Damaged, Post Hardwick, Smut, hotel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Instead of a fight or flight response, his is a fight or fuck response.





	After Prison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/gifts).



> More or less what I'm pretty sure everyone wishes had happened at the end of Damaged. 
> 
> We can but dream.

Spencer watched Chester Hardwick be hauled out of the tiny interrogation room and stood, staring at the empty doorway once he and the guards were gone. The room was eerily silent now except for a single sound; from across the room he could hear Hotch’s heavy breathing. Dragging his eyes away from the open door, Reid landed them on his boss. The man still had his fists clenched tight, jaw muscles throbbing from how hard he was grinding his teeth. Spencer could see his eyes, hard and focused, drilling into the last space in the air that Hardwick had occupied.

“Hotch?” His voice was thin, tired from his long-winded soliloquy. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hotch?”

The tense unit chief didn’t even blink in acknowledgement. He was still seeing Hardwick posturing and lunging at them in his mind, ready to kill them at the first chance.

Spencer took several steps toward him, one hand gripping the strap of his back tightly while the other raised, he wasn’t sure if it was in defense or something else. “Aaron.”

Finally, Hotch’s head snapped around and his laser focus bore into Spencer’s eyes. “Let’s go.” He stiffly started shoving things into boxes, taking no care regarding the organization or if all the pages were laying the same way. Slamming the lid on the box, he snatched his jacket and tie from the chair and stalked out of the room, leaving Reid to pick up the remaining paperwork and scurry after him.

Aaron was angry, frustrated, and feeling denied. He needed to get out of the prison as fast as he could, away from everyone and everything. They could make the drive back to Virginia in one go if they really tried, but he wasn’t sure he could last that long without needing a break.

Glancing over his shoulder at the SUV, he saw Reid watching him. The last thing he needed was the younger man’s scrutiny. Before opening the driver’s side door, Aaron stopped to retie his tie and pull his jacket back on. Maybe if he looked calm and put together, Reid wouldn’t notice his reaction to the rush of suddenly having been thrust into that situation, then denied release of his built-up rage. He needed time to bleed it off without an audience.

Riding away from the prison, Spencer swallowed hard as he glanced at Hotch again, knuckles white with how tight he was gripping the wheel. If Hotch was going to be like this the whole drive back, they had a very long, tense and probably silent six hours ahead of them.

==

They made it forty minutes down the road before Reid spoke again. “Hotch.” He wasn’t sure if the other man wanted to talk or not.

“Yes.” He ground out through his teeth, trying to keep himself reigned in. Driving wasn’t helping things. He really needed to get out of the confined space of the SUV.

“Could we, um, stop…somewhere?”

It was a fabulous idea, just not for why his subordinate thought. He desperately needed to pull over. Shifting in his seat, he tugged the edges of his suit jacket around before trying to surreptitiously adjust himself so that his straining erection was hidden from view. Spotting an off ramp that seemed to lead to nothing more than a rural road which undoubtedly lead to more rural roads, he swiftly aimed the SUV down and to the right, because it didn’t require him to stop, until he found a gravel road that got lost in dense trees. Slamming the SUV into park, he snapped. “Out. Don’t come back till I come look for you!”

“W-What?” Spence was already reflexively unbuckling his seatbelt even while he was confused.

“Out!” Aaron growled. A tiny part of himself beamed with pride as the younger man practically tripped over himself to flee the vehicle. The moment the door slammed shut, Aaron grabbed for the lever to shove his seat back as far as it would go with one hand while the other was already loosening his pants. The aborted fight had left him hard and aching. He knew it wouldn’t solve his whole issue, but right now he just needed to make it home. Or at least to a hotel.

The moment his hand wrapped around his cock, he set a desperate pace. His heels dug into the floorboard as he was nearly thrusting up into his own hand trying to keep up with the need. Feeling the familiar heat pooling low in his spine, Hotch grabbed for some napkins he knew were in the console and cupped the head of his member as he came with a shout, pulsing his frustration and desperation into his hands.

Panting as he came down from the post orgasm high, Aaron wadded up the napkins and tucked them down into a garbage bag they had in the back seat before tucking himself in and zipping up. He’d never been so desperate while technically on the job as far back as he could remember. But, before, he’d been regularly having sex with his wife. That was long gone now.

Stumbling out of the vehicle, he didn’t have to go far to find Spencer perched on a stump reading. “Reid.”

The younger man looked up, eyes wide.

“I- I’m sorry for that. You can come back now.”

Spencer didn’t move.

Letting out a deep sigh, Aaron let himself deflate. “Please? Let’s go find a hotel and call it a night. Today was a long day.” He ran his hand through his hair, totally messing up the neat way it had been laying, instead sending locks in every direction including some straight up. It gave a boyish look to his otherwise stern look.

Finally making a decision, Spencer slowly trudged back to the SUV. He had a suspicion about hwat just went down, the SUV was fairly well insulated from sound, but it was far from soundproof and any adult would recognize sounds similar to someone desperately reaching orgasm. The smell of sex when he pulled the door open just confirmed his suspicions. Settling in his seat, he glanced over at Hotch and caught him blushing.

Awkwardness had settled in as the SUV was guided back onto the interstate. Hotch knew he should apologize again for having thrown him out of the vehicle, but he was afraid to speak. Experience told him that things like this took time to work their way out of his system, a quickie on the side of the road wasn’t going to cure anything. His body could run for hours on this kind of pent up rush, making him able to come again and again for hours.  Despite himself, his mind went back over the day, wanting to work out where things had gone so wrong. He and Spencer had left in the wee hours of the morning in order to make the drive straight through to the prison. Spencer had been relaxed, alternating between reading and chatting about anything that came to his mind.

Now he could see out of the corner of his eye that Reid wasn’t reading at all. His fingers were twitching in that pattern they did when he brain was running full tilt and his eyes kept drifting across the cabin like he wanted to say something.

Finally Aaron cleared his throat. “Reid?”

“Huh?”

“I can hear the hum of you thinking from here.”

Oh.” He went quiet again. “Did you know I’m… Um… I’m bisexual. I didn’t know if you knew that.” He slipped back into silence, staring out his window.

Aaron was stunned. He hadn’t known that about the younger man, it had never crossed his mind. But why would he be telling him that now. When the implication of Reid’s statement finally hit him, it made Aaron’s dick twitch with eager interest.

The hotel they’d picked was still thirty minutes away, it was going to be a long ride.

==

Spencer had watched as his statement had sunk in. Clearly Hotch wasn’t completely revolted by his subtle offer, if the passes his hand kept trying to discreetly make along the front of his slacks were any indication.

Tired of waiting, when Hotch’s hand again dropped from the steering wheel, Spencer shot one hand out and gripped his arm, pressing Aaron’s hand against himself. “I can help.”

Aaron felt himself shudder. Just the thought of someone else’s hand touching him after so long without… The thought of Spencer’s long, thin, magical fingers touching him, that caused a groan to rumble deep in his chest and he had to force his eyes to stay open and focused.

“You need to pull over.” Reid’s voice was little more than a whisper. “You need to stop driving.”

Hotch nodded dumbly and guided the vehicle to the shoulder and put it in park. They weren’t far from a good place to stop for the night, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to wait. He hands both clung to the wheel now, unsure what to do next. He was hovering, suspended in a moment where his body needed release, had been promised it would come, but he didn’t know when or how. The tight confines of the driver’s seat didn’t permit him much leg room to get comfortable, the zipper of his slacks was cutting into the head of his cock, threatening to give under the pressure just as fingers glided up the side of the zip. He sucked in sharply through his teeth. “Shit, I just need…”

“Need what?” Spencer whispered.

Aaron panted. “I need to come. I just need to take the edge off.” The zipper dragged down, the feel of every tooth vibrated against his sensitive dick until the confinement of his pants vanished, only leaving his boxers holding him in. The relief of being set even slightly free made his head fall back and his eyes close. He could feel Spencer negotiate the opening of his boxers and then those blessed hands were wrapped around him.

“Hands or mouth?”

“What?”

“Hands or mouth?”

This was it, this was how he would die. “Mouth.” He listened as Spencer rearranged himself and hair briefly brushed flesh before wet heat wrapped around his cock. Forcing his eyes open, Aaron looked down at the top of a brunette head of hair just as it began to bob. His body begged for more as his hips began to thrust up into the tightness. The end of his cock pressed against a firm ring which opened to accept him and that was it. He wasn’t going to last for a full show, this was happening right now Not wanting to be rude, he tried to pull Spencer up. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.” He felt Spencer pull back until he was just sucking his head and he came in his mouth.

Licking up what had run down Aaron’s cock, Spencer pulled back. “Oops.”

“Huh?” Hotch gave him a confused look and then followed his gaze down to the damp spot on one side of his still open pants. “Shit. We don’t have any extra clothes.”

“The hotel probably has laundry service and your jacket will cover it.” Spencer casually tucked Hotch’s softening cock back in and zipped him up. “Can you drive now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can drive.”

==

The silent for the remainder of the way to the hotel wasn’t tense like it was before. When they pulled up at the hotel, Spencer hopped out. “I’ll get us a couple rooms and ask about laundry.”

“Um, sure. I’ll make a couple calls so everyone knows we’re stopping for the night.”

Spencer gave him a single nod and went inside. At the desk, he pulled out his credentials. “Hello, I am needing a room for one night. Um, it’ll be the government rate.” He showed her his ID. “And, do you have a laundry service?”

“We do, it picks up every morning and returns it by evening.” She smiled at him.

“Oh.” He frowned. “Do you think we could get a special pick-up? We drove straight up from D.C. this morning early to do an interview at the prison and had planned on driving straight back, but there was an incident with a cup of coffee? We didn’t pack for an overnight and it would be wonderful if we could work something out.” He gave her his most disarming smile.

She couldn’t help but smile back. “Tell you what, give me a call when you’re ready for it to be picked up and I’ll make it happen.”

“Thank you so much!” He collected the receipts and keys and tucked them in his satchel before heading back out to find Hotch. “Hey.”

“Got the rooms?”

“Yeah, um, I got a room. Hope that was okay. I shouldn’t have assumed I guess.”

“It’s- It’s fine.” Hotch got out of the SUV, buttoning one button on his jacket.

“And they do have laundry service.” Spencer smiled at him. “We just have to call for pick-up once we get to out room.” He led Aaron through the lobby to the elevators.

The interior of the elevator was all mirrored surfaced. As Spencer rocked on his heals on the ride up, Aaron could see in their reflections a hint of arousal tenting the younger man’s pants. Deciding they’d already crossed the line, so why go back now, Aaron turned swiftly and pressed Spencer into the wall, both of his hands gripped the sides of his sweater as his thigh pushed up between Reid’s parted legs.

Spencer gasped. “Aaron.”

“I can’t let this be just about me. It wouldn’t be fair.” He pressed his hip in, creating friction. “I can help you too.” The elevator dinged its arrival on the correct floor and Aaron pulled back. “Which room?”

Spencer silently led him down the hall until they reached the right door. He fumbled the key once but got it to click open on the second try. “You don’t.” He was cut off by Hotch shoving him into the wall just inside and attacking his neck as the door slammed shut. Hands roamed over his body, tugging at his buttons and tie, they seemed lost and desperate to just connect somewhere, somehow.

Aaron leaned down, hungrily nipping and sucking below the other man’ jaw, behind his ear. He could still feel the long line of Spencer’s cock against his thigh and wanted more. “Undress.” He forced himself to pull back and watch.

He only got tangled once as he quickly stripped naked, looking around and spotting the bag the hotel provided to shove soiled clothes in. If they were going to do the washing, they might as well have everything. Totally naked, he turned around and was surprised that Hotch was still fully dressed. “You too.”

Aaron smirked and slowly started to disrobe like he’d done at the prison, pulling his tie out of his collar and then working on the buttons of his shirt. “I saw it, when I started to undress before. You couldn’t pull your eyes away.” As he spoke, he worked on getting naked. Their weapons got collected and locked in the safe. He quickly added his clothes to the bag and dropped it by the door before turning around. “I saw you.” His eyes zeroed in on Spencer’s bouncing, dripping cock. He understood the general mechanics of sex with a man, but had no practical experience. That wasn’t about to stop him though. Crashing to his knees in front of the younger man, he took his cock in his hand and stroked. “I see you.”

“You don’t have to do this.” He needed something, anything. He was standing in the middle of the room now, nothing to hold on to. “Bed.”

Aaron nodded and turned loose so he could back up and then crawled to follow. Before his mind could object, Aaron retook Spencer’s cock and wrapped his lips around it, applying suction as he did so.

The sight of Aaron on his knees servicing him was too much, he’d been turned on since he realized the other man was jacking off in the SUV over an hour before and hard since he’d sucked him off. “I’m not going to last.” He gasped out. “If you’ve never done this before, you need to pull off.” He tugged at Hotch’s shoulders desperately as the pressure at the base of his spine built. He could feel Hotch’s mouth relax to release him and that was all the permission his orgasm needed. He erupted like a fountain as Aaron gagged and pulled back, both of them ended up covered in the mess. The sudden loss of friction stalled him halfway through and he gripped himself tight, stroking hard and fast to finish.

Aaron watched as Spencer sagged back onto the bed. Panting himself, he wiped come off his cheek and chin. He’d done it. Well, sort of. The knowledge that’s he managed it, even if he’d gagged when Spencer’d come, galvanized him to press forward. “We need to shower and call for dinner.” He stood, using the bed either side of Reid to leverage himself up. “Can you call about the laundry before you come in?”

“Yeah, umm, yes. I’ll call down and asked them to pick it up.” He watched Hotch nod once in acknowledgement and turn toward the bathroom.

Never in a million years would he have thought what just happened would ever happen to him. Aaron Hotchner just gave him head.

==

Spencer had handed over their bag of clothes dressed only in a towel and had accepted and paid for the pizza delivery in the same. Both men had spread out, towels failing to cover anything, and had eaten. Reid had ignored the growing heat behind Hotch’s gaze, and the growing erection between his thighs, until the meal was over.

“Talk first.” Reid put up his hand to halt any advances. “What is this?”

“I-“ He blushed “Most people have fight or flight…” Hotch sucked in a breath. “For me it’s fight or fuck. I learned it about myself a long time ago. Somewhere I associated that adrenaline rush with arousal. I used to run home to Haley after a rough case and we’d have sex all night. At first, she thought it was a bit perverse, but it was never about the crimes or the victims, it was about that rush and the sudden end.” He chewed his lip. “But Haley and I haven’t had sex in nearly a year. And after two and a half decades of regular sex…”

Spencer raised one brow and waited for him to continue.

“I either just try to ignore it or my hand and I have become quite acquainted with one another.” Absently, he started to tease he cock with his fingertips. It felt good without winding him up further. “Today has just been…”

Spencer watched his boss, dressed only in a loose robe, stroking himself. He wanted to see the show he’d missed before. “Show me.”

“Hmm?” Aaron finally glanced up at him, his hand stopping as their eyes met.

“I want to see how you pleasure yourself. When you’re alone at home or in a hotel room, what do you do? What is your fantasy?”

He swallowed and thought. “After a case, we always come back to our rooms. When we get lucky enough to get to stay overnight before leaving, I make it draw out as long as I can. Sometimes I’m hard before I even get into my room, sometimes…” He cut off, chewing his lip a moment before taking a breath and continuing. “Sometimes I’m desperate to get back because it’s taken too long wrapping up and I keep having to readjust myself. The fear that someone will notice doesn’t seem to affect it.”

Aaron carried on, letting his hand resume it’s slow movements. “I get into the room and strip naked as fast as I can and just the thought that someone could have seen my pants tented and _known_ , I have to pinch myself off from exploding right then. Sometimes I imagine someone is with me and that I sit on the edge of the desk while they suck me off. Or I’m knelt on the bed fucking someone. Over and over I imagine different scenarios where I almost come but I always stop myself. When we have the night, I stay up almost the whole night bringing myself so close by shutting it down right before it’s too late. Sometime right before dawn I lay back in bed and imagine being ridden, I’ve been denying myself for hours at that point and when I come, I pass out. I sleep until my alarm goes off and then shower.”

He leaned back against the pillows now, his dick jutting up toward the ceiling provocatively. “It’s hell if I’m sharing a room. I can’t risk Morgan ever seeing me aroused, too many risky triggers. And Dave, some days I hate him so much. To him, erections are what they are and men deal with them like they do, but it’s quick and mostly quiet. Perfunctory. Sometimes he makes a comment about enjoying it while it lasts.”

“How come I’ve never…?” Spencer asked.

“I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. You always head straight for a shower and I know I have a few minutes to quickly jack off and that will hold me until you fall asleep.” He let his gaze burn into Spencer’s, letting the implication of what happened _after_ he fell asleep sink in.

Spencer swallowed. “Oh.” The sight of Aaron’s thick cock was drawing him in. He wanted to touch and explore more now that they weren’t in the SUV. “Lay back and let me touch you.” He crawled up. “Have you ever had sex with a man?”

“No.”

“But you understand the general mechanics?”

“Mostly.” He watched as the large robe dropped off Spencer’s shoulders. The naked genius was crawling up him.

“You like edging. Stroke yourself, bring yourself to the edge.”

Closing his eyes, Aaron imagined that slim body knelt under him on hands and knees. He imagined feeling that long thin dick bouncing in the air beneath his stomach. Pressing into his fist, he imagined carefully sinking into a slim ass, going forward until his hips met flesh. Spencer would be mewling into the blankets, wanting him to move already. Slowly shifting his hips in and out, Aaron envisioned himself gently fucking Reid until he was writhing and begging. The begging made his arousal grow, his strokes sped up, he could feel that familiar heat pooling low as his mouth fell open. He was ready, he needed to make Spencer come, _he_ needed to come. Aaron traded the strokes of his hand for thrusts of his hips and short gasping cries started to come from his mouth right before fingers gripped the back of his cock. A begging cry came out in place of his denied orgasm.

“Just wait.” Spencer kept hold as he started pressing kisses all over his body. He let his leaking cock drag and drip along Aaron as he crawled and shifted, marking him. Listening to Aaron’s fantasies, he knew what he wanted to do.

==

Somewhere along the evening pizza boxes had been dumped and Aaron’s wrists had been tied behind his back with his own necktie, the one thing that hadn’t been sent to be washed. He couldn’t touch himself as he sat splayed out on top of the short dresser that Spencer had deemed more sturdy than the desk. His knees were hooked over the ends, balls against the fake wood and dick leaking, untouched. Directly across from him on the bed, Spencer was masturbating in a way Aaron had never known a man to do so before.

Spencer was propped in a position almost mirroring Aaron except his hands were free. Having found something to act as safe lubricant, one hand was stroking his cock while fingers of the other were stroking his own prostate. He’d promised Aaron a show and he was determined to give it. He watched as the desperate dick of his superior twitched and bobbed. Aiming his own cock away from his stomach, Spencer added pressure with his other hand and watched Aaron watch come shoot out of his dick. Reid didn’t hold back, groaning and calling out as he pumped his way to completion.

Aaron was mesmerized. Spencer coming was a beautiful thing. He was gasping open-mouthed as his own balls drew up and his cock throbbed. He needed to come. Spencer hadn’t said he couldn’t, but he also hadn’t said he could. In his fantasies, sometimes he had to wait for permission. Was this reality like his fantasy? “Can I come?”

“What?” Reid was surprised by the question.

“I need to come, can I come?” His voice was tight with desperation.

Resting back on his elbows, Reid watched. “Come, Aaron. Come for me.”

Those words went straight to the heat at the base of his spine and before he was even aware it had started, Aaron’s orgasm ripped through him.

==

The room was dark when Spencer woke from his slumber. Aaron was slowly grinding his arousal against his hip. He stayed relaxed, face down in the mattress as the older man rubbed against him in his sleep. The room was silent except for the shifting of the sheets around their legs. Quickly, Aaron’s hips stopped, digging his cock into Reid as he silently came between them.

==

Aaron blinked at the light coming in through the window. It took him a minute to remember where he was and who he was with. Spencer was sounds asleep tucked half under him and there was a suspiciously dried spot beneath them. He’d shared his biggest secret with the younger man and had been rewarded with a night of pleasure instead of an awkward ride home and a complaint filed. Well, he supposed, at least that was something.

It seemed the adrenaline rush of the day before had waned, his half hardness could be put down to his normal morning state of semi-arousal. Figuring things were just going to go back to normal, Aaron extricated himself from the bed and padded to the door to glance out and see if their cleaned clothes had arrived. He was pleased to see them. Turning back around, he met Spencer’s wide hazel eyes. “Good, um, good morning.” He watched as Spencer’s gaze traced over his naked body, semi bobbing non-committally  in front.

“It was. It was a very good morning. Bit early, but good.”

“Huh?”

“Somewhere before dawn you fucked my hip. It was nice. Lazy, relaxed.”

So that explained the odd spot on the sheet. Aaron blushed. “Sorry. I must have been asleep.”

“I know. And I didn’t mind.” Spencer rolled to his back, the sheets around his knees in no way hid his own full-fledged morning wood. “It got me to thinking.”

“About?”

“About if I could get you to come over here and fuck me properly.”

The blush drained to white. “What?”

“I want you to do what you did in your sleep, awake. But instead of in my hip, I want you to bury yourself inside me. I want to feel you the rest of the way back to Quantico.”

His semi hardened fully almost instantly, even as his brain tried to back out. “I’ve never done anything like that before. I wouldn’t know what to do. Wouldn’t it hurt?”

“For you it would be just like any other sex and as for me hurting, well.” He shrugged. “You’re far from my first and you’re not the biggest as far as girth.” He rolled and grabbed what he’d used the night before. “What do you say?”

“I don’t… I don’t have any condoms.” He couldn’t believe he was seriously considering this.

“That’s okay. I’m clean, you’re clean. And feeling you fill me up and then carrying that with me for the drive back.” Spencer groaned.

Aaron was moving across the room before he was even aware he’d made a decision. Crawling up the bed, he stood on his knees as Spencer slathered lotion all over his cock and then prepped himself only for a moment. Suddenly there was a very inviting ass upturned before him, begging him to sink in. Bracing one hand beside the younger man, Aaron lined his dick up and pressed it right at the hole. There was some resistance and then the muscles gave and he was sinking, falling into an endless abyss of heat and tightness that made his eyes roll back in his head. His hand really was no comparison to this newly discovered wonder.

Drawing back, Aaron let himself slowly sink back in again and again, reliving that feeling of his body sinking into another. Eventually the ass he was buried in gave a slight thrust, trying to get him to speed up and he obliged. Lying flat over Spencer’s back, he kissed and nipped along his shoulder as he enjoyed the heat around his dick. He could get used to this. He wondered if this was a one-time offer or if Spencer would be willing to meet again. Breath starting to come in short bursts, he had to know. “Is this just today?”

Spencer turned his face so he could see Aaron out of the corner of his eye. He knew the question would come eventually, he just didn’t expect it to come while the older man was buried practically balls-deep inside him. He was determined not to be distracted by his own humping into the mattress. “Doesn’t have to be.” And hand snaked under his belly and gripped his dick, providing that little bit of extra friction the bedding hadn’t been providing.

“I don’t want it to be.” With a gasp, Aaron sank his teeth into Spencer’s shoulder and cried out and he came hard. A moment later, still fucking his hand beneath them, Spencer followed suit.

==

The first half an hour of their drive was made in sleepy silence. Spencer had promised Aaron he was okay, despite the slight ache of having been fucked right before having to leave. After the third time Hotch asked if he was okay, Spencer finally looked up from his book. “You know what? You bit me. Right where the strap of my bag lays. And I think you knew that when you did it.”

Aaron smirked.

“Think it’s funny, huh?”

Hotch nodded a bit.

“Well, when we get back, I have sparring time set up with Morgan. He’ll see the bite and ask. And he’s not dumb, it’s much too big and in the wrong place to be from a woman. And. We just got back from this trip.” He smirked as realization set into Hotch’s features. “Sex good, biting bad.”

“Okay, fine. No more biting.”


End file.
